This invention relates to baths, more particularly to the renovation of old baths e.g., cast-iron or steel baths, without disturbing adjacent tiling and/or with little or no disturbance of existing plumbing.
The object of the invention is to provide a method of renovating an old bath and providing new drain and overflow fittings.